Love & Magic
by storytellinqx3
Summary: Alex Russo has had less than luck in the romance department. Justin, has just lost his father who was killed. He moves to the Waverly Place neighborhood to seek revenge on the Russos but falls in love with their daughter. full summary inside!
1. Magical Encounter

_**Hey guys! I've always thought David Henrie and Selena Gomez made such a cute couple so I decided to write a fan fiction of Wizards of Waverly Place where Alex and Justin finally get together. Please read and review! Thankyouu. *I DON'T own WOWP***_

****Summary: Alex Russo is a 16 year old wizard who's had less than luck in the romance department. Justin, a 17 year old wizard, has just lost his father who was killed. He moves to the Waverly Place neighborhood to seek revenge on the Russos who he thinks are responsible for the death of his father. But what happens when Alex and Justin fall in love at first sight without knowing who each other are? Will Justin give up his revenge for love? Read & Find out!**

Love & Magic

**Chapter 1: Magical Encounter**

**Alex POV-**

'Great...more Prom banners...seriously do they just have to find new and bold ways to remind me that I don't have a boyfriend?'

"Oh my god I'm soo excited for prom I've got the perfect dress I've been working on it for like 6 months! You're going right?" said Harper

"Ehh I don't know it just seems like another superficial event where all the school's bimbos and brainless jocks gather to talk about their usual meaningless babble. I mean who would want to be a part of that?"

"Alex is it because you don't have anyone to go with?.."

"Pshhh No..." somehow I said the unconvincing line

"Alex come on...I mean what about Riley, or Sean, and didn't Travis ask you too?"

"Well yea but-I don't know."

"Aww c'mon it's not that big of a deal I mean we could always just go together. Oh and we can wear matching outfits! You can be the guy and I'll be the girl!"

"Yea not likely."

Harper continued with her prom talk...I kinda just tuned her out. We were walking to our first period class, History, ugh another waste of an hour. I mean seriously what's the point of having to learn about things that happened like hundreds of years ago?

I was about to walk to my seat when I saw something that caught my eye.

"Who is _that_?" I asked Harper

"Oh that's Justin he's new here and I guess he's in our class."

"Well History… just got a lot more interesting" I smirked.

**Justin's POV-**

'Okay don't be nervous, just walk in there...oh and try not to sweat. Well if anything goes wrong I could always just use the reverse spell…but then again I promised I wouldn't use any magic. I'm sure everything will be fine.'

I started walking down the hallway frantically trying to look for my classes and reading my schedule at the same time. It was weird being in a new school...new people...I mean the only person I knew here was Zeke who I met over the summer. And as if on cue Zeke popped up.

"Justinnnn my man what's up?"

"Oh ya know just tryna get to first period."

"Well what do you have?"

"Umm History room 205."

"Oh that's easy its right over...There."

He seemed to be pointing to a nearby classroom but I...I was too focused on the beautiful sight I saw across the hall. She had brown eyes black hair and a slim figure. She was talking with another girl who had reddish hair and had a…interesting outfit on to say the least.

"Justin? Hellooo you there?" Zeke's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Oh yea yea sorry. Hey um Zeke...who's that over there?" I pointed at the brown eyed beauty.

"Her? Oh that's Alex."

"Alex huh?" I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Yeaaah...well I gotta get to class so I'll see you at lunch."

"Yea...See ya."

I made my way to History and sat down waiting for class to start. The bell rang and that's when I saw her...it was Alex. I couldn't believe she was in my class...like it was…magic or something. I looked at her...And she was looking at me. Our eyes interlocked as if we were mesmerized. I saw her mutter something to her friend and then they sat in the seats in front of me. Her long beautiful hair flowed down her back and I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla.

**General POV-**

"Okay class please take out a sheet of loose leaf paper and pen and start writing these notes."

The whole class groaned.

"Oh wait I almost forgot! Before we start I would like to introduce you to your new classmate Justin. I'll need someone to catch him up with the class."

Justin kind of blushed in embarrassment. While Alex giggled at his notion.

"Alex thank you for volunteering!"

Alex's giggle stopped and her face expression turned into a shocked one.

Alex turned to Justin and he smiled.

"You two can sit in the back and talk while the class takes these notes…you do know what we've been learning right Alex?" Mr. Rummer asked lifting an eyebrow

"Of course Mr. Rummer how could I forget those excellent lesson plans you've taught." Alex said smiling.

"Well let's hope so." Mr. Rummer said as he walked back to the blackboard

Alex turned to Harper.

"Harper give me your notes!"

"But you just told Mr. Rummer you knew what you were doing."

"Oh c'mon Harper I was lying! honestly when have you ever known me to pay attention?"

"True."

Harper passed Alex some notes.

"Oh my god Alex I can't believe you're gonna get to talk to Justin! You're so lucky."

"Well let's just hope everything goes well."

"Alex. Justin you may move now." Mr. Rummer said.

They both got up and shyly moved to the back of the room.

And so the magic begins…

_**That's the end of Chapter 1! I know it was kind of short but I hope it wasn't too horrible.. I promise the next chapter will be much better! Please comment and tell me what you think so I can continue! Thanks and see ya next chapter! **__****_


	2. You're a Russo?

_**Hello fellow readers! I came back for the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. And remember keep supporting and ill keep writing! This Chapter is called: You're a Russo? Enjoy!*I DONOT own WOWP or characters***_

Previously in Love & Magic: "Oh my god Alex I can't believe you're gonna get to talk to Justin! You're so lucky."

"Well let's just hope everything goes well."

"Alex. Justin you may move now." Mr. Rummer said.

They both got up and shyly moved to the back of the room.

********************************************************************************

Chapter 2: You're a Russo?

General POV-

Alex and Justin walked to the two empty seats that awaited them. They sat down still. It was clear they were both dying to talk to each other.

"So Justin is it?"

"Yea…Alex right?"

"The one and only." She said with a smile

"Cute smile" He said not looking away

Alex shyly looked down afraid she would start to blush

She coughed as for interruption and took out the notes Harper had given her.

"So here are some notes you can look at..we're learning about..um..uhhh…oh hell I have no idea just look at these."

"Well I'm pretty sure I can keep up I've always been good in history."

"Maybe you could tutor me sometime" Alex said flirtatiously

"Yea maybe I could"

They just looked at each other smiling, their gaze not being moved from each other's eyes.

"So do you like it here so far?"

"Yea I definitely like what I'm seeing."

For the rest of class the students continued writing their notes while Alex and Justin flirted in the back.

The bell soon rang.

Alex POV

"So I guess I'll see you later..."

"Yea bye...Justin"

He walked away and I stood there watching him.

"Alexxxxxxxxx?" Harper

"Yea Yea?"

"So how'd it go?"

"It was…..*magical I thought*...you know whatever.

"You sat in the back with a hot guy and you didn't feel anything?!"

Of course I did

"Nope."

"Well then maybe I should make a move I mean he's really really hot."

Harper go after Justin? I didn't like the sound of that. He was mine…well not mine but I can't just let her take him.

"Are you sure? Because I mean there are plenty of cuter guys in the school." I said nervously

"No I think Justin is the one. I'm going to try to talk to him at lunch…Well I'll see you later Alex I gotta get to Math."

For the next two periods I just could not stop thinking about Justin. It's like he was just stuck there. I pictured him in my head and kept looking at the clock wondering when I would see him again. His smile ugh I couldn't get his smile out of my mind and it was driving me crazy.

*******************************************

Justin's POV

Dad…I still can't believe you're gone. I needed you Dad. I needed you... And it was all because of those Russo's… Jerry Russo. How I despise that name. He killed you! He used his magic to destroy you! But I WILL get revenge. On every single last person that he loves. I promise you dad. I WILL avenge you.

"Justin would you care to answer the question?" Mrs. Tesey asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts

"I'm sorry what was the question?"

*******************************************

Alex POV

Thank god it was finally time for lunch…I would be able to see him again.

I walked into the lunchroom only to find HARPER WITH JUSTIN! I walked to them.

"Oh hey Alex I was just telling Justin he should go to your family's sandwich shop. It's really good maybe we could go together some time."

Could she be any more obvious?

"Will you be there Alex?" he asked

"Umm...ye-yea"

"Then I'll be there."

We completely ignored the fact that Harper was standing right there and just looked at each other.

"Yeaaa ill definitely take you there. Maybe tonight?"

"Huh?

"You know hangout? Tonight?" Harper repeated

"Yea sure." He said

I can't believe my best friend was trying so hard to take Justin!

"Well don't you have that assignment due Harper?"

"No? What assignment?"

Damn. Didn't work.

"I mean I'm sure Justin is busy and has a lot of things to do" I laughed nervously.

"Actually no I'm free."

Work with me here people.

"So how about 5 o'clock sound good?" Harper asked

"Yupp sounds good to me. See you then Harper…Alex."

"Bye" we both dreamily said at the same time.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

I crazily threw clothes everywhere trying to find an outfit to wear. Nope not that...to simple...too much...

I almost smacked myself. What's the good of magic if you don't use it for fashion emergencies? Duh. I snapped on an outfit.

Perfect.

I got ready took some final looks in the mirror and headed downstairs to the shop.

"Okay Mom. Dad. Please do not embarrass me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harper is bringing over the new kid at school and you cannot embarrass me."

"Honey since when do we embarrass you?"

Since Always.

"Just promise"

"Okay Okay."

Just then Harper and Justin walked in.

"Oh My god they're here."

"Heyyyyy Harper, Justin. So welcome to my family's sandwich shop. Justin, these are my parents."

"I'm Theresa, Alex's mom nice to meet you!" She shook his hand "Oohh Alex he's cute" she whispered to me.

"Hey how you doing Justin, I'm Jerry."

Justin POV

Jerry?

The name struck me and I suddenly felt cringed.

"Jerry?...Justin…so this is a great shop you got here."

"Yupp it's the Russo family business."

RUSSO? Wait did he just say Russo? I must be dreaming. No...This can't be real……

_**Okay so that's the end of Chapter 2!! I hope you keep reading and enjoying. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can. I'm really busy with school so it might take a bit sometimes. Just bare with me I promise it's worth reading. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Love you guys MUAH!**_


	3. Can't Believe It

**Hey readerssss! Sorry It's been so long! But I've been really busy with school. But I'm here now and come to you with a new chappie :D So enjoyyyy. *I DONOT OWN WOWP OR CHARACTERS***

Last time on Love & Magic:

Just then Harper and Justin walked in.

"Oh My god they're here."

"Heyyyyy Harper, Justin. So welcome to my family's sandwich shop. Justin, these are my parents."

"I'm Theresa, Alex's mom nice to meet you!" She shook his hand "Oohh Alex he's cute" she whispered to me.

"Hey how you doing Justin, I'm Jerry."

Justin POV

Jerry?

The name struck me and I suddenly felt cringed.

"Jerry...Justin…so this is a great shop you got here."

"Yupp it's the Russo family business."

RUSSO? Wait did he just say Russo? I must be dreaming. No...This can't be real……

Chapter 3: Can't Believe It

Justin POV

'_I can't believe it…this is Jerry Russo? I'm standing right in front of my enemy as he was smiling looking at me. Jerry…the man I came here for, he's Alex's father? It just can't be…I'm finally face to face with the killer of my dad. I'm not prepared for this yet. I have to get out of here somehow..And an Idea just popped into my head. I took out my phone and pretended to take a phone call_.'

"Excuse me just one moment."

I held the phone to my ear and pretended to talk to someone.

"Mhm. Uhuh. Okay. See you in a bit. Bye."

"I am so sorry but my mom just called. I have to get back she needs me to help with some things. I don't mean to be rude."

"Oh of course not! You go right ahead maybe you can stop by again tomorrow for the grand tour." Said Alex's mom

"Yea…I surely will. And once again I'm sorry."

I said goodbye and left.

I got back to my apartment and started to pace back and forth trying to put together everything that just happened.

'_Alex…what would happen with Alex? No…I couldn't even begin to think about ever being with that girl. How could I like the daughter...The daughter of a killer! I can't imagine her and I…I have to get rid of the thought. Alex Russo… I would make her hate me…therefore making me hate her. I have to hide my real feelings. But how? Her face was engraved in my memory…her voice…her movements...could I be in love with her? Yes…no…yes…I don't know. All I know is that I can't get close to her._

_And as for her father…Jerry Russo. I already knew how I would get him. I will become very close to him. Ask him for magic lessons..Yes that's it. I will become almost like a son to him. And I'll start tomorrow when I go by the shop again…let the revenge begin_.'

* * *

-3 Days Later.

General POV

The next Monday came quite abruptly as both Alex and Justin anxiously awaited his return to the substation…of course each for two different reasons. Alex was at her locker exchanging her math books for her history books. She was excited to see Justin again. She saw him walking her way so she did a quick mirror check and shut her locker almost slamming it just in time for when Justin was by her. She smiled and flipped her hair but he she noticed something different. This time, his eyes looked at her with almost disgust as he walked right past her!

Alex POV

'What just happened? Did he not see me? Oh he saw me alright, his eyes looked directly into mine , like he was trying to burn through them or something. Maybe he just didn't recognize me…yeah that's it.'

General POV

Alex walked to history and sat in her seat after looking over at Justin who looked like he was thinking hard about something.

'Well what's up his butt.' She asked herself.

Mr. Rummer walked in, sat at his desk and looked up at everybody.

"Well I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that we are doing partner work today."

The class got excited and yelled out "Yes!" and "Sweet!"

"But I'm sure you won't be happy to know that I will be picking your partners."

The excitement went down as they let out "awww man" and "oh c'mon"

"So when I announce your partner please get up and sit with them. Okay so let's begin. Matt and Jessica. Brian and Melissa. James and Corry. Justin and Alex. Harper and Josh…"

Mr. Rummer continued down the list until everyone had partners.

Justin POV

'_Great just what I needed. To become partners with Alex. Ugh why did I have to get stuck with that brat. Although she does look beautiful today...but then again when doesn't she..NO focus!! You hate her remember_.'

Alex POV

'_Did he just say Justin and Alex? Oh my God do I look okay? Pshh who am I kidding? I always look good_."

General POV

Mr. Rummer waited for the class to settle down so that he could begin announcing the directions.

Alex made her way to the seat next to Justin and sat down. She noticed that Justin seemed to have moved his seat a little to the left, like she had cooties or something.

"Ok class so this is your assignment. I want you all to choose an era. Any era of your choice, and research it. You will have to create a poster, dress as they would in that era and tell us about the era in detail. So I want you to take the rest of the class period to discuss with your partner what you both would like to do and then have it approved by me. You may begin."

"So umm did you have any ideas in mind?" Alex asked Justin

"I hope you don't get expect me to do the whole project for you. You better pull your weight Russo because I could tell that you tend to be a slacker."

"Excuse me?" Alex said furiously and confused

'_Why is he talking to me like this and why did he call me Russo_?'

"Look I'll do the research and you can make the poster, that way we can as less time as possible with each other."

Alex was completely shocked. One day they're all flirty and the next he's all rude and mean.

'_Is he bipolar or something_?'

"Listen I don't know what your problem is but no one talks to me like that."

"Well I guess I'm no one because I just did."

"You just dissed yourself genius."

"Me? You're a walking punch line. You think you're so tough Alex, walking around like you own the school. But you're just a little daddy's girl brat who thinks she's the center of the earth when in reality you're nothing to anybody."

Alex felt her eyes beginning to water. She got up from her seat and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Alex was on the phone with Harper.

"I'm telling you Alex, Justin is a really sweet guy."

"Sweet? Yea right, the guy's a complete jerk."

"Well he asked me out on a date for Friday night!"

"WHAT!" '_He asked her out?! Wait why would I care…I don't care he can ask anyone he wants out.'_

"Yea, Friday night. He said he would take me to that new fancy restaurant that just opened up in town."

'fancy restaurant? Harper? Justin? Just what exactly is he trying to pull."

" Listen Harper I'm telling you, do not go out with him."

"You're just jealous because he asked me out and not you! You always get the date Alex, and then when a cute boy who I really like asks me out, you tell me to turn him down? You think it's impossible for a guy like him to ask out a girl like me?"

"What! How could you even think that Harper! That's not what I meant at all. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Look Alex I don't need you to protect me. I'm sorry, but I like Justin. And I'm going on that date with him whether you like it or not. Anyways I gotta go eat dinner. Bye."

Harper hung up.

"The nerve of them!" Alex said out loud.

"The nerve of who?" Alex heard a voice say. She turned around only to find Justin standing behind her.

"You! What are you doing here!"

Justin walked closer to Alex

"You're dad invited me to show me the grand tour."

"Just stay out of my way." Alex said

"Or what?"

Justin was now extremely close to Alex. Just inches away from her face…so close that they could hear eachother's breathing. Their eyes were only focused on eachother.

Just then Jerry walked in and Alex and Justin instantly broke apart from the stare.

"Oh hey Alex, I guess you see that Justin's here."

"Yea I was just telling Alex about how you're going to give me magic lessons."

"Wait What!" Alex yelled

"Honey, Justin is a wizard too isn't that great!"

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked

"Nope." Justin said with a smile. Then he took out his wand and showed it to her to prove it.

"Great isn't exactly the word I would've picked." Alex said

Justin put his arm around Alex

"Isn't this going to be fun."

Alex shoved his arm away from her.

"Ugh get off me."

"Alex honey that's no way to talk to your friend Justin."

"He's not my friend" Alex said giving Justin an evil look.

And with that she left.

Jerry turned to Justin.

"Sorry bout that, she can be a little hard at times."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we'll become the best of friends ." Justin said with a smile.

"So let me show you the lair!"

Jerry led Justin to the lair and Justin followed.

'_Let the games begin.'_

**There's Chapter 3 ! Whoo hoo! This is actually going to be a pretty long fic. But it's probably going to take me a while, because like I said previously, I'm busy with schoolie. But thanksgiving break is coming up soon! Woot woot. So hopefully I'll get one up by the then. See you next Chapter! Love you all and keep reviewing!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

****A/N=O OMG It's been so long readers! First of all I want to apologize to you all for disappearing! I got a new job and I've been busy like a maniaccc. But good news! I started Chapter 4 for you guys! (YYAAAYYY!) I am almost done with it so it should be up in a couple of daysss. Can't wait to see you next chapter & thanks for the patience. I need reviewsss so I know if I should continue or not. Love yous!**


	5. Big Brother?

**Why hello there dear readerssss! Guess who's back with a brand new chap(yes my rap skills need some work) I know I've been gone for a long time but I came back for you guys :) So please keep reviewing I love getting feedback. Anyways here we go Chapter 4: Big Brother?**

***I do (NOT) own WOWP –but a girl can dream can't she?**

**Previously on Love & Magic:**

"Ugh get off me."

"Alex honey that's no way to talk to your friend Justin."

"He's not my friend" Alex said giving Justin an evil look.

And with that she left.

Jerry turned to Justin.

"Sorry bout that, she can be a little hard at times."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we'll become the best of friends ." Justin said with a smile.

"So let me show you the lair!"

Jerry led Justin to the lair and Justin followed.

'_Let the games begin.'_

**Chapter 4: Big Brother?**

" And this is the lair, where I teach all the magic lessons" Jerry said as he showed off the room to Justin

"Wow this place is awesome" Justin pretended to say with excitement.

'_Hmph. Yeah right this place is nothing compared to what my dad had.'_

Just then Alex's little brother Max walked into the room.

"Hey dad can I have 50 bucks?"

"Max, have you met my newest student Justin?" Jerry asked

"Yeah yeah hey Justin, You got 50 bucks?" Max asked Justin

Jerry slapped his hand on his forehead embarrassed that his son was being so rude

"Uh-" Justin started

"Max what do you need the money for?" Jerry asked Max with a lifted eyebrow

"Well you see the latest gadget in the Wizard Gadget Magazine Subscription just came out and-"

"Max how many times are your mother and I going to tell you those things are a rip off! I mean don't you remember the transport stick? The mind reader? And the X-Ray glasses?"

"Well yeah dad but this thing is so cool it's differ-"

"No buts, now go help your mother at the sub station."

"Oh alright..and you know that transport stick comes in handy when Alex tells me to get out of her room!"

He ran downstairs

"Sorry about that Justin, anyways so this is the magic book, filled with thousands of spells. Today's lesson is the eavesdropping spell. You can hear what anyone is saying from even 10 miles away. You're welcome to stay for it; we start in about 20 minutes."

"That would be great" Justin said with a smile.

"Jerrryyy!" Theresa called "Max broke the soda machine again I need your help!"

"I'll be right there honey!" Jerry yelled back

"I'm sorry this will take just take a bit, why don't you just hang around, check out the rest of the house till I get back."

"Thanks don't worry about it you go take care of that."

With that Jerry ran downstairs

Justin was left alone in the lair and started to look around, looking for anything he could take or use for part of his plan, but found nothing. He decided to take a look at the rest of the house and made his way into the living room. While he was looking around he stumbled upon a picture of Alex. She seemed to be at the beach and was on the shore of the water laughing and smiling while the picture was taken. He picked up the picture and studied it. He ran his fingers across her face.

'_She's so beautiful_ 'he thought. 'I _would do anything to to see that smile all the time.._

_Ughhh stop it Justin ...'_ he told himself. Still he kept the picture in his hand.

Footsteps proceeded and Justin quickly hid the picture behind his back.

It was Alex.

She looked over at him and saw his hand behind his back

"What are you doing?" she asked mysteriously

"Your dad said I could take a look around." He answered back

"Well what are you hiding behind your back?"

"What? Nothing?" Justin started to grow nervous as Alex stepped closer looking at him curiously

"Nothing huh? Then turn around."

"I don't have to answer to you" Justin said with quite a bit of attitude

"Oh really?" Alex quickly went behind him and snatched what was in his hands. She looked at what it was he was hiding and had a surprised look on her face. She started to blush and was kind of flattered that he was holding her picture.

'He was looking at my picture…but why?' She started to smile and looked up at him. Although he had acted like a jerk to her, she couldn't help but feel the way she felt about him.

"My picture? Why were you looking at me?" she said in a shy voice still blushing

'_Crap! Think fast think fast Justin_!'

"Looking at you? Please. I accidently knocked it over and picked it up to put it back in place. Why would I be looking at you Russo?"

Alex's smile quickly faded as she started to grow angry

"Yeah well I didn't want you looking at my picture anyways jerk!"

She shoved him and he fell onto the couch

"Outta my way" she said as she stomped downstairs to the shop.

Justin shut his eyes in frustration

'why did you have to be a Russo?' he asked himself

Alex ran down the stairs into the sub station shop. She sat at the booth and purposely knocked over a stack of napkins in rage.

"Stupid Justin, just who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself

"Alex! Did you do this?" Theresa asked pointing at the napkins that were now scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry mom it's just-" she tried to explain

"Just pick it up. NOW." She said with a stern look

Alex turned her head to the left and then to the right to see if anyone was looking. Then she took out her wand and magically picked up all of the napkins.

"Done." She smirked

She saw her dad walking out from the back and she rushed over to him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah honey what's up?"

"I'm not feeling too sure about having Justin here and you teaching him"

"Honey weren't you excited about coming here just a few days ago?"

"Well yeah but that was before I found out what a jerk he was!"

"Now Alex, Justin seems like a very nice boy, and you have to admit you do have the tendency to upset people sometimes"

"Dad!"

"Well it's true honey. Look Justin is going to take lessons with us and that's that. You'll see he'll turn into a big brother figure to you, just watch."

'Big brother? Not likely at all. How could I think of him as a brother when I had these feelings for him? I meannnn..how could I think of him as a brother when he was so rude and mean and stupid!'

"Dad please just listen to me!"

" Alex I'm very busy right now, can't we talk about this later?" he asked while walking away

"Yea. Sure dad." She whispered.

Meanwhile, upstairs while exploring; Justin found his way into Alex's room.

He looked around in amazement and looked over at her bed. He made his way to it and laid down.

He rested his head on her pillow , eyes closed, and inhaled the scent her hair had left on it.

'Mmm, vanilla.'

He opened his eyes only to see Alex in front of him.

"I see you found my room" She said with a smile on her face. She started to climb on the bed

"A-A-Alex I-I-"

"Shhh" she placed a finger on his lips and slowly lowered her face to his

He didn't move he simply laid there and closed his eyes as he felt her lips press against his. He could not resist, he wrapped his arms around her and willingly accepted. It just felt so right. He didn't want the moment to end, her soft lips kissing back. But after about a minute their lips parted.

He opened his eyes to see that she was gone. She was probably never even there. He was disappointed to see that he had imagined it all.

He buried his face in his hands and felt almost idiotic to be thinking about something that he knew could never happen.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' he thought as he stared at the ceiling.

**Disappointing I know :( But there ya have it folks Chapter 4!Thanks for waiting around everyone, next chapter will be up soon I promise! Love ya xoxo-storytellinqx3 (Oh & keep reviewing pls ****)**


	6. Interruption

**:OO omgoshh She's back? Why yes I am! I'm sorry for the delay everyone but my Microsoft word expired and I didn't want to write on notepad or wordpad. But I finally got another one**** So here's Chapter 5 of Love & Magic- Interruption**

***I donot own WOWP***

**Previously on Love & Magic:**

He didn't want the moment to end, her soft lips kissing back. But after about a minute their lips parted.

He opened his eyes to see that she was gone. She was probably never even there. He was disappointed to see that he had imagined it all.

He buried his face in his hands and felt almost idiotic to be thinking about something that he knew could never happen.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' he thought as he stared at the ceiling.

**Chapter 5: Interruption**

Justin got up from Alex's bed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. At the risk of getting caught, he returned downstairs to the lair and sat down awaiting the arrival of the others.

'_Let's get this over with_.'

After about 5 minutes, Jerry finally showed up at the lair.

"Justin so sorry about that, things like that always happen around here, it's nice to see you stuck around" Jerry chuckled.

Justin simply smiled and nodded.

"Alex! Max! C'mon you guys know the routine! It's lesson time!"

Both Max and Alex dragged themselves into the lair not looking too excited. Alex looked over and saw that Justin was there and rolled her eyes at him. She sat in the seat farthest from him and Max sat on the couch next to him.

"Okay so today's lesson is on the eavesdropping spell!"

"I wish I could drop outta here" Alex muttered to herself

"Ear dropping spell? No way I need my ears for lots of things" Max said

" No, not ear dropping Max, _**eaves**_dropping. It's when you listen in to what other people are saying."

"Ohhh, you mean like when I hear you telling mom about that fungus you have on-"

"OKAYY! Talking stops now, lesson starts!" Jerry said with embarrassment.

He opened up the spell book and ran his finger down a page looking for the spell.

"Ah, here we go. Justin since your new here why don't you do the honors?"

"But dad I wanted-"

"Alex you can do it after." Jerry interrupted .

"No problem Mr. Russo." Justin took out his wand

" The trick is to think of a place or person within 10 miles and you can instantly hear what they are saying."

"Awesomeee" Alex and Max both said in unison.

"Now I want you to think of the sub station and repeat this: Eara capora mia dropova"

Justin did as he was told. He waved his wand and repeated the spell "Eara capora mia dropova"

They listened in to hear voices, it seemed to be some customers at the shop.

"Kate I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out Bobby?" the girl was sobbing

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you!"

A loud smack was heard.

" I hate you! And that girl whatever her name is is a –"

The voices disappeared.

"Aw c'mon! it was just getting good!" Alex complained

"Well you see the spell usually only lasts for up to about 45 seconds"

"That sucks"

"But I don't want you guys using this spell for the wrong purposes! Actually let's just say you shouldn't use it. He immediately looked at Alex when he said this

"What!" Alex complained

"Good job Justin" Jerry smiled

"It's easy with you as a teacher sir"

*cough "kiss ass" *cough

Justin gave Alex an icy look.

After the lesson was over,Jerry patted Justin on the back and told him to come by again on Thursday for the next lesson. When Jerry and Max left, Justin remembered about the project he and Alex were assigned in Mr. Rummer's class.

"Alex" Justin called and Alex turned toward him

"What?" Alex asked with her arms crossed

For a second Justin was mesmerized by Alex's eyes and did not answer.

"Does anyone have a stun gun? Helloo?"

Justin snapped back

"Oh, well we need to work on that project for class."

Alex had forgotten all about it of course

"I thought you said you would do the research, I would do the poster so we could spend as little time together as possible?"

'_Oh yea'_ Justin had forgotten he had said that to her. But he couldn't help but wanting to be near her

"Well yea…but how else could I see what you're doing? I mean you probably can't even do a simple poster and this grade is for the both of us."

There was an awkward silence

"Well you can stay for a bit longer and we can start…I mean if you want" Alex said looking away nervously.

Justin couldn't help but smile at this.

"Sure"

Alex looked surprised yet happy at the same time.

"Okay well I'll go get the books and meet me in the living room."

Alex started running up the stairs still looking at Justin and tripped!

Justin couldn't help but let out a chuckle, while Alex's face turned wildly red and continued up the stairs.

Alex walked into her room and started talking to herself

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he just saw that!" She smacked herself in the head

"Okay now what do I do?" She panicked

She held out her hand and did a breath check. Heading towards her bag she took out some gum and put it in her mouth. Then she sprayed on some perfume and did a mirror check.

"What did I come up here for again?" She asked herself

"Oh yea books!" Alex rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her textbook. She then ran out the room and down the stairs, this time being more careful.

"Okay so got the books." She said holding up the book in her hand.

"Great so let's get started"

They awkwardly walked towards each other and sat on the carpet.

-30 minutes Later-

Justin looked over at the poster Alex was working on

"What are you doing!" Alex was just about to draw some sneakers on one of the females she had drawn. They had agreed to do the Victorian Era.

"Uhh drawing?"

"They didn't wear sneakers! They wore high heeled shoes! Here let me help"

Justin took the pencil and started drawing in the shoes, he was awfully close to Alex. And Alex couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face. His blue eyes..his lips..those lips, she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. Justin now realized how truly close they were. She saw that he had caught her looking at him but she didn't look away. Neither did he. For that second he dropped the pencil. They slowly started to move their faces closer to eachother. Closer..closer..even closer. They closed their eyes and just as they were close enough to kiss…

"Alex!" It was Harper.

They immediately jumped back as Harper walked in the room.

"Oh there you- Justin? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..Justin and I were just working on that project for Rummer!" Alex nervously blurted

Harper looked at the two and noticed how close they were

"Alex can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure"

"Over there.. if you don't mind Justin"

"Actually I have to get going anyway" He got up and picked up his things

Alex looked slightly disappointed.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, and we can finish our project another day."

Alex nodded.

Justin said goodbye and left.

***endd of chappie 5 :D I would like to get up to at least 25 reviews before I continue! So REVIEWWWW! Hehehe. See you next time!**


	7. Double What!

**Helloo theree! I know I said I wouldn't put up the next chapter till I hit 25 reviews but someone made me change my mind:) So I want to give a shout out to: kitty with a chance! Your review was so nice I couldn't help but put this up for you! I love it when readers get excited :D Much love. So Chapter 7 is now up! Let's see what happens next! Here we are Chapter 7: Double What?**

**Previously on Love & Magic-**

They closed their eyes and just as they were close enough to kiss…

"Alex!" It was Harper.

They immediately jumped back as Harper walked in the room.

"Oh there you- Justin? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..Justin and I were just working on that project for Rummer!" Alex nervously blurted

Harper looked at the two and noticed how close they were

"Alex can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Chapter 7: Double What?**

After Justin had left, and both Harper and Alex had watched his every move out the door, Harper turned back to Alex and looked at her suspiciously. Alex roamed her eyes around the room trying to avoid the stare.

" Alex?"

"Mhmm"

"You want to tell me what you were doing with Justin?"

"Umm I already told you, we're working on our project?"

"Let me rephrase…what were you guys doing so close? And why did it look like I was interrupting something?"

"Interr- pshhh me and loser? Well someone needs to go to the eye doctor" Alex pointed to Harper

Still Harper seemed unconvinced, but decided to let it go.

"So I was trying to think of the perfect way to ask Justin to prom!"

"YOU'RE ASKING HIM TO PROM?" Alex yelled and then realized she sounded a little too concerned

"I mean...why would you want to go with that loser?"

"I told you Alex, I like him…I was thinking of doing it on our date on Friday."

"Oh right" Alex was disappointed when she remembered that Justin had asked Harper out.

"Did you find a date to prom yet?"

"Harper I already made up my mind, I'm not going to the stupid prom."

"Oh yes you are!" came a voice from behind

It was Alex's mom Theresa

"Mom please, not now"

"There is no way my baby is missing the prom"

"I don't want to go ok mom?"

"It's cause she doesn't have a date" Alex elbowed Harper and she winced in pain.

"What! No one has asked my baby?"

"Yes mom, I've been asked I just don't want to go with any of them ! Now can we stop with the stupid prom talk geez!" Alex yelled, Harper and Theresa were surprised she had reacted so seriously and just stared at her.

"Look Harper I'm really tired so I'll just talk to you at school tomorrow"

She didn't even wait for Harper's response, she left them both and went straight for her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she didn't know why she was so upset. Maybe it was the fact they were pressuring her to go to the prom, or that Harper had thought she saw something between her and Justin. Or could it be that she was jealous about Harper going out with Justin? Especially now that she told her she was going to ask him to prom.

She started to pace back and forth in her room.

'_Harper and Justin at prom? I mean they wouldn't even look right together, And where does he even get off trying to get with MY best friend! Stupid Justin…ooh_ _I bet he looks really hot in a suit…NO! he'll look stupid, like..like a stupid penguin! UGH I hate him!'_

She stood in front of her bed and let herself fall on it. She inhaled…then exhaled.

'_Still I wonder what it would be like…'_she started to yawn and cuddled up into fetal position. She closed her eyes. And before you know it, she had fallen asleep.

Under her closed eyes she dreamed herself in a beautiful black dress walking into prom. All eyes turned to look at her in awe. As she walked in no eyes left her. Harper was wearing a strange big poofy pink dress and ran up to her excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Alex you look great! But did you come here alone?"

Alex smiled and replied "No"

Justin appeared right by her and took her hand to kiss

"You look beautiful" he said to her

"Thank you"

Harper didn't even look upset she actually seemed happy for Alex.

Alex and Justin made their way to the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. And there they were in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes.

"This is perfect"

Suddenly a very loud alarm went off

Alex opened her eyes. She had slept through the night and it was time to get up for school now.

"Alex honey are you up!" she could hear her dad calling

"Yea!" she yelled back

She recalled her dream and played it over in her head.

"Yea. Perfect"

-At school-

Alex saw Harper at her locker, she felt pretty bad about leaving her hanging the day before so she went over to apologize.

"Hey Harper"

"Oh hey Alex what's up?" She said in her usually cheery self. She didn't seem to be mad at her at all.

"Hey um I just wanted to apologize about yesterday"

"Oh that? Nah don't worry about it. I'm used to your weird moods" she laughed

"Hey Harper…Alex" They turned to see it was Justin

Harper said hey back while Alex nodded without care.

And another voice appeared

"Alex" a very cute guy with brownish hair and hazel eyes, his name was Drew. He and Alex had Math together. And he was standing in front of them

"Yea?" Even though it was obvious the boy was gorgeous, Alex didn't seem to be interested.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Drew was signaling for Harper and Justin to leave, but they didn't quite get the gesture.

"Well I was wondering if you might want to go to prom with me"

"Hmm yea see I'm not going to prom sorry"

Drew moved closer to her, this made Justin uncomfortable

"How about I take you out Friday night and you make your decision then" It didn't sound like he was asking.

Justin stepped in front of him and answered for her

"I don't think so, I believe the lady said she-"

Would love to" Alex finished

**ALEX POV-**

The nerve of him trying to answer for me! I mean not that I wanted to go out with this guy, but now I think I just might!

"Would love to" I finished. Hmph that'll show him.

Wait..did I just say yes because Justin tried to say no? Great. Now I have a date with this jerk.

**JUSTIN POV-**

Did she just say yes to going out with this guy?...I mean not like I care.

**GENERAL POV-**

"Oh my gosh we should double date!" Harper enthusiastically said

"DOUBLE WHAT?" both Alex and Justin yelled at the same time.

Drew answered, "sounds cool where you guys wanna go?"

"Well Justin and I had planned to go to that new restaurant in town"

"Oh you mean that Italian place Alfredo's?"

"Yeah that's the one"

Harper and Drew continued their back and forth conversation while Justin and Alex were still standing there with their mouths wide open trying to conjure up what just happened.

"I'm sorry did you just say double date?" Alex asked

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

"You know I don't think it's such a good idea" Justin said

"Well why not? I mean unless you guys feel nervous around each other…" Drew asked

"Us? Pshh nervous?" Alex said. Her and Justin both started laughing very loud and awkwardly.

Justin went over to Harper and put his arm around her

This made Alex jealous.

"Well personally I have no problem, I mean unless **Alex** does" he said looking over at Alex with a grin

Alex went over to Drew, took his hand and put it around her waist

"Not at all **Justin**" she said with emphasis on his name.

"Well good then it's settled! We can all meet up at your place Alex, if that's okay with you" Harper suggested

"Oh that's just peachy" she replied still holding the fake grin on her face

"Awesome" Justin rebuttled

"Amazing" Alex shot back

"Stupendous"

"See you there"

"Oh you will"

"Ok? Well I gotta get going to class" Harper said looking at both Justin and Alex weirdly

"I'll walk you, here let me carry your books" Justin said not keeping his glare off Alex

"Aww that's so sweet" Harper said happily linking arms with his

"Drew why don't you walk me to class" she told him grabbing his arm and still glaring at Justin.

"Sure"

And with that each pair went their separate ways. As they each walked down opposite ways down the hallway, Alex and Justin both turned back to look at each other once more.

**:o Double Date between these two? I Wonder what happens next! You'll just have to wait and see! Guys pleeeeeeeeeeease Review! It's pretty easy u just click the button, write a little something, and click send :) I need you to show me the love! Lol. Anyways Thnx for reading! Xox-storytellinqx3**


	8. Date Night

**WHOAAA it's been that long already? Man I'm really really sorry readers for the delay. I've been SUPER busy like you can't imagine. But I could never forget about you guys! So I come baring gifts….a new chapter! :O Hope you enjoy after so long! Xoxo**

Previously on Love & Magic:

"How about I take you out Friday night and you make your decision then" It didn't sound like he was asking.

Justin stepped in front of him and answered for her

"I don't think so, I believe the lady said she-"

Would love to" Alex finished

"Oh my gosh we should double date!" Harper enthusiastically said

"DOUBLE WHAT?" both Alex and Justin yelled at the same time.

Chapter 7: Date Night

Alex POV-

_Well here it was. The dreaded Friday. Whoever said T.G.I.F, was seriously mistaken. Today was the day I would have to go on that stupid double date with Justin and Harper. Oh and that guy uhh Derek? Drake? Who cares, something like that. I mean who goes on double dates anymore? This is the 21__st__ cen-_

"Earth to Alex!" called Harper

"Huh?"

"You look like you were in deep thought or something. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just out of it."

"Aren't you excited for our double date tonight!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it excited."

"You wouldn't? Why not Alex?" Justin popped out of nowhere with that stupid smirk of his.

"W-w-well because I'm ecstatic! Excited isn't even the word." I could feel the fake spilling out of my words as I grinned.

"I'm sure. Speaking of which, where's that boy toy of yours?"

"Uhh h-h-he's"

Thank god what's his name just happened to be walking by. I pulled him to where I was standing.

"Right here."

"Hey Alex, ready for our date?" he said a little too close to my face. EW. But I had to put a smile on.

"Of course cutie, I was just talking about how excited I am to go out with you." _LIES._

Justin POV-

I could feel my fist starting to clench. Man did I just want to punch this guy's face in.

"Yea I'm excited too! I've wanted to take you out since I met you Harper"

General POV-

Alex's face became red with anger as she heard Justin say those words.

"Well I think we should all get to class now, you know how Mr. Rummer gets if we're late."

"Yea, your right. See you later Drew" Harper smiled

Alex put her arms around Drew's neck and kissed his cheek

"See you tonight" she winked.

It took all of Justin's power to not flip out right then and there. But he contained himself and the three of them headed to Mr. Rummer's History class. Alex sat in her usual seat by Harper and Justin sat next to Harper. This made Alex roll her eyes. Throughout the week Justin and Alex thought it was best that they worked on their project separately. And so that was what they did. They had handed it in on Thursday.

Mr. Rummer was distributing their grades for their projects and was passing out their grading rubrics to each group. He passed a paper to Justin.

Justin looked down at the paper and saw the grade 'A.' He looked over at Alex and held the paper up. Alex simply gave a small smile.

After class, Justin ran up to Alex just as she was walking away.

"Hey, um I just wanted to say good job on our project"

"Yea you too"

"So uh I guess I'll see you tonight"

"Guess you will"

They both smiled and walked away.

-Later That Night

Drew, Justin, and Harper were already at Alex's waiting for her to come down. Drew had offered to drive to the restaurant and so Justin had drove to Alex's house and parked his car there. Jerry was there suspiciously looking at Drew. He looked over at Justin and called him over.

"Justin can I talk to you for a sec"

"Sure" He walked over to the corner where Jerry was.

"Listen Justin, I don't like this guy."

"Neither do I sir" Justin said happy that Jerry was seeing what he saw

"Do me a favor, keep an eye on Alex and him. Watch her for me will ya?"

"Of course sir."

Jerry patted Justin on the shoulder, thanked him and left to the sub station.

Alex finally came downstairs and Justin looked up at her.

'_Wow. She looks…beautiful'_

Alex was wearing a tight short black dress, high heels, and her hair was curled.

"Whoa you look hot!" Drew blurted

"Yea Alex you look great!" Harper agreed.

Justin was still staring at her, and then realized that she was looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

"You look alright." He said looking away. Alex rolled her eyes.

She linked her arm with Drew's

"Well let's head out"

They went outside and saw Drew's car awaiting them. It was a red sports car.

"Wowww" Alex and Harper gushed

'Really? Did he really have to have this car? No wonder he offered to drive.' Justin was annoyed

At the restaurant-

" And I'll have the fettucini alfredo please"

"Coming right up ma'am"

A few minutes later-

"It's kind of cold in here" Harper complained

"Well here, have my jacket" Justin put his jacket over Harper while looking at Alex making sure that she was looking. Alex glared at him.

The waiter came back with their drinks and meals.

Drew started to sip out of his drink

"Ooh that drink looks great, can I try some?" She took her straw and placed it in Drew's cup while he was drinking out of it. She looked over at Justin who was clearly getting jealous. So he put his arm around Harper

"Feeling warmer?" Harper smiled at Justin's gesture

Seeing this, Alex took Drew's fork and started to feed him

"Here let me help you with that"

Drew was grinning from ear to ear obviously happy about all of the attention Alex was giving him.

The whole meal time, the two were just trying to out do eachother, kind of like a who can get more jealous competition. But Harper and Drew didn't seem to notice.

" You know Alex I know a great place we can go to for dessert…alone."

Justin's head shot up as he almost choked on his chicken when he said the word 'alone'

Alex saw his reaction thus making her say yes

"I would love to" She said with a smirk

After they were done with their meals Alex got up to use the bathroom. After she left, Justin excused himself and followed. He stood outside of the girl's bathroom and waited for Alex to come out.

When she finally came out, he grabbed her by the arm

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You're not going anywhere with that guy"

"Says who? What do you care if I do?"

They were staring into each other's eyes with Alex's arm still in Justin's grasp.

"I do care"

There was silence between the two of them and Justin slowly let go of Alex's arm.

"Just don't go…" Justin said under his breath as he looked down.

He looked back up to see a stunned Alex who was extremely close to his face.

The two stood there, eyes still locked on each other when Alex finally spoke

"You don't want me to go?"

"I-"

Just as Justin was about to say something, they realized they were standing in the way of the bathroom door and there was a woman looking at them waiting for them to move.

"Sorry" They both replied as they stepped aside.

"We should head back to the table" Justin said looking down and walked away.

Alex followed.

Justin and Drew split the bill and they all left the restaurant, getting into Drew's car. He arrived outside of Alex's house, where Justin had parked his car to take Harper home.

Drew turned to Alex who was in the passenger seat next to him

"So you up for that dessert?" He said smirking

Alex looked back to see Justin looking at her

"Umm you know what…I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just gonna head upstairs. But thanks for a great date" She replied with a kiss on the cheek

Justin looked down at his lap and tried to hide his smile.

"I had a great time, I'll see you at school then beautiful" Drew said

They all got out of the car and heard Drew speeding down the street.

'_Show Off'_ Justin thought

Harper started to get into Justin's car

Justin looked at Alex and then back at Harper.

"I think I left my keys upstairs, I'm just gonna go check I'll be right back."

"Okay, well I'll call you later Alex"

"Okay, bye Harper"

Justin and Alex walked upstairs to Alex's house. And they both stood in the doorway.

"Soo did you say no because of me?" Justin asked

"No I just…like I said I'm tired."

Justin smiled

"Ahh yes of course"

Alex blushed,unlocked the door and opened it.

"Don't you need to look for your keys?"

Justin patted his pocket and took his keys out

"Oops, I guess I had them." He smirked making Alex blush

"Goodnight Alex"

"Goodnight Justin"

They both smiled at each other as Alex walked into her house and closed the door.

She leaned against the door still smiling.

'Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.'

**Yeyy! End of Chapter ! Hope you guys enjoyed reading. And if you did just leave a little review and even if you didn't, let me know why. Feel free to give me any suggestions or ask questions. Until next time! xoxoStorytellinqx3**


End file.
